The present invention relates to a direct plug-in element with a plug housing and a direct contact for directly contacting exposed contact regions on a counterpart, for example a printed circuit board, as well as to an electric arrangement with a direct plug-in element of this type.
Recently, more and more direct plug-in contacts are used where a direct plug-in element is plugged directly onto a counterpart, such as, for example, a printed circuit board or a pressed screen or substrate. In particular when used in the area of vehicles, however, there are increased demands with regard to a ruggedness and contact reliability of these types of direct plug-in connections. Up to now, the design of direct plug-in elements has been expensive where direct contacts are pressed onto a counterpart or are latched in a plug housing by means of additional components. It is desirable, however, in particular in the case of mass produced products such as, for example, direct plug-in elements for control devices in vehicles, to provide as simple a design as possible which has a high level of contact reliability and is additionally economic to produce.